


you can't protect everyone (i can try)

by Dehrubyrose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alune - Freeform, Angst, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, Lunari, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Possession, Romance, Sett is a simp, Sett is the Solari's allies, Solari - Freeform, Top Sett (League of Legends), Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehrubyrose/pseuds/Dehrubyrose
Summary: sett saves aphelios.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 47





	1. trust

**Author's Note:**

> TW//this is pretty toxic, sett is a bit of a yandere(?) idk how to describe it but i hate yanderes, i just wanted to write a kind of intense sett contrary to the soft sett i like.

"No one knows I'm here," Aphelios asks, "do they?"

Aphelios feels dazed, woozy from the sedatives pumped into his system; a little trick to keep him docile and tame. ' _To keep you from hurting yourself_ ,' Sett had lied.

Sett pushes his bangs back, examines the tattoo on his eyes, and the one on his chin with an almost grotesque gentleness that makes Aphelios' heart hammer.

"You kidnapped me," Aphelios presses. "Nobody knows you have me."

Sett glances at him, just a moment, but it's long enough for Aphelios to recognize something in his eyes. He's seen it before, seen it in the way where others stare at him, full of admiration and blind worship, yet it's more focused, more _possessive_.

A chill runs down Aphelios' spine, and Sett's touch leaves goosebumps in its trail, even when Sett pulls away.

"No ones gotta know," Sett murmurs, confirming Aphelios fears. If Sett notices the flash of terror in his eyes, he doesn't comment.

Everything's a little disoriented, a little blurry around the edges. He hisses when tries to make a fist with his hand to no avail, whatever Sett had injected him with had worked, for now, at least.

"Why?" It slips out before Aphelios can stop it. Sett freezes and Aphelios gazes at him through hooded eyes. "Why would you save me?"

"I couldn't jus' let ya die," Sett admits, and Aphelios' throat tightens painfully, because _oh_ god. "I need you."

"My people need me."

Sett shakes his head, caresses Aphelios' face with a tender hand. "You've given enough, Phel, when are ya gonna stop?"

Dread weighs in Aphelios' stomach when Sett pulls away again. He wants to say something, to protest, and say that's it's his duty and Sett has no right to tell Aphelios what he can or can't do, but the words get stuck in his throat because some part of Aphelios' brain knows he's right.

The door closes, and Aphelios is all alone again.

By the fifth hour, the drugs have worn off, and the dazed feeling has been replaced by something akin to weariness. And Aphelios recognizes it as exhaustion. He's tired, tired of fighting the Solari, tired of having blood-stained hands and tear-streaked cheeks. He's tired of hunting down a woman who he's only heard stories about, a ghost of an aspect, and he can't help the anger that simmers in him at her lack of responsibility that Alune had to sacrifice her life for.

Sett feeds him chicken soup and water, and when Aphelios is done, unlocks the cuffs around his wrists and rubs the chafed skin, it's oddly intimate but Aphelios doesn't question it. He doesn't reattach them, but he doesn't make a move to unclip the chain attached to Aphelios' neck.

"'m sorry, Phel," Sett whispers, presses into Aphelios' back. "I just can't watch ya throw away your life."

Aphelios bites back the 'why do you care?' that threatens to spill from his lips because he knows why Sett cares, recognizes the love in his eyes when he sees it. Aphelios lets a strong arm wrap around his waist, feels the kiss planted on his forehead when Sett thinks he's asleep. Aphelios stays motionless, Sett feels so big and sturdy behind him, like he's grounding him. 


	2. wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being kidnapped isn't that bad to aphelios. or, aphelios finds himself appreciating sett's company.

On the seventh day, Sett lets Aphelios out.

He doesn't remove the collar, runs a hand over the soft leather adorning Aphelios' throat, and guides him into the abandoned arena. In the night, everything is quiet, and under the moonlight, Sett teaches Aphelios how to throw a punch. He's strangely considerate, soft too. Lends Aphelios his brass knuckles that are a bit too big and clunky to fit on his slender fingers. A simple sparring session shouldn't feel so intimate, Aphelios thinks, but how can he help himself when Sett's warmth stirs something in his core. 

"I hope you'll never need to use this, Phel," Sett says. "Since you're a marksman an' all. Better to be safe than sorry though."

Aphelios wants to laugh, at how ironic it is coming from a man who had put his life on the line countless times for lesser things. He does, giggles a bit before Sett knocks him flat on his back. He lays there for a minute, breathless before he's back on his feet. Sett has the audacity to smirk like he's daring Aphelios to do his worst. Aphelios wants to smack the smugness off of his face but settles on aiming at his chest when he realizes he can't reach high enough, he lands a few punches before he jumps back to dodge Sett's haymaker, he isn't fast enough apparently, the side of the punch sends him flying backward.

Aphelios narrows his eyes, and before he knows it, they're all out sparring in the dirt. Adrenaline rushes through his veins, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and for once, Aphelios feels free.

It doesn't surprise either of them when Sett wins. Though he does surprise Aphelios when he carries him back to his room.

"You don't have to," Aphelios protests softly. "I'm not helpless."

"I know." He opens his mouth like he wants to go on but shuts it again. Sett sits him down on the bed before turning to leave. "The showers open for you, if you need anything, I'm just outside."

The door closes, and the lock clicks shut, and Aphelios is back in his cage.

The pit-pattering of the water dripping down his back reminds Aphelios of Alune's favorite weather; rain. When they had been children, Alune had loved the sounds of the water tap-dancing across their roof, while their mother had told stories about the moon. Something akin to guilt swirls in his chest. Was Alune lonely? With no one to talk to while her only brother and connection to the real world abandons her for worldly pleasures. Or perhaps was she happy that Aphelios finally felt free of burden with Sett?

He combs a hand through his hair, washes away the sweat and grime from the fight. He doesn't want to think about that, not now, at least. Not as the adrenaline is burning out of his veins like wildfire. Instead, his thoughts drift to the collar now laying at the edge of the sink, waiting for Aphelios to tie it back on. It had been made with leather, the inside coated with fine Ionian silk. Pale, slender fingers brush against the place it had been, the lack of weight against his throat almost foreign now.

Aphelios wonders how much time he has until he has to return.


End file.
